GameStop
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: On a shopping trip, L decides to go to GameStop. With Matt along, is this such a good idea? Rated T for Teen. AU


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, least of all Death Note.**

**It's Mika-chan! I got this idea when I went to GameStop to get a Zelda game and this story popped into my head. on with the deadly tale!**

"Matt, are you almost ready yet?"

Mello Keehl was leaning against the wall in the apartment he shared with his lover, Matt Jeevas, waiting for the latter to hurry up so they could go shopping. The Mafia team was going to go shopping with Yagami Light and L, for reasons unknown. The one possible reason, however, was that L was planning on going to GameStop. As soon as Matt heard the name of one of his favourite stores, he wouldn't stop talking until it was agreed that they would visit the video game store.

So now Mello was waiting for Matt to find all of his old video games. Some of the games were going to Light and others were going to be traded in for discounts on new games. Mello knew that his lover had a lot of video games, but he wouldn't have guessed this much.

"I'm almost ready, Mels!" Matt called from his bedroom.

"Well, hurry up!" Mello yelled as he bit into his chocolate bar. "Light and L are going to get annoyed.

A few moments later, the redhead appeared, a game bag slung over his shoulder.

"About time." Mello said impatiently.

"Are we meeting them there?" Matt asked.

"We have a few more places to go before GameStop." Mello said as they walked out of the apartment.

"Good." Matt said. "I need some more cigarettes."

"Didn't you just buy a new pack?" Mello frowned as he locked the door and headed down the hallway.

"Last week." Matt said.

"You need to cut back." Mello said. "Seriously."

"I am, ok?!" Matt rolled his eyes. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, Matt, we're meeting them somewhere, but not GameStop." Mello sighed.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked as he climbed into the driver's side of the car with Mello riding shotgun.

"We're meeting L and Light at the mall." The chocolate bar snapped as Mello bit off another piece.

"What are they looking for?" Matt asked.

"I think L's clothes shopping." Mello said.

Matt plugged his iPod into the car and selected a song before pulling out of the parking space. After a few seconds of silence, loud music began playing at a level that all could hear in North Dakota.

"Matt, what _is_ that?" Mello yelled over the noise.

"_Land of Confusion_ by Disturbed." Matt grinned.

"I'm changing." Mello grabbed the cerulean iPod Nano.

"Come on, Mels!" Matt whined.

Mello took control of the iPod and searched through the artists. My Chemical Romance, Dragonforce, Linkin Park, Black Sabbath…none of the bands that Mello really listened to, if at all. Instead, the blonde selected _Sweet Child O' Mine_ by Guns N' Roses.

"Oh, so you'll listen to Guns N' Roses, but not Disturbed?" Matt raised his eyebrows at his lover.

"I don't like Disturbed." Mello shook his head as he leaned his head against the window.

"But you like Metallica and Mötley Crüe." Matt pointed out.

"But they're not Disturbed, now are they?" Mello smiled.

Soon enough, the Mafia team made their way to the mall, where Light and L were waiting with a smaller white-haired child.

"What is Near doing here?" Mello demanded.

"I wanted to come along." Near said.

True, Near may be very smart and head the SPK, but he still looked like a child, which was reason enough for some people to doubt his decisions. In his spare time, Near liked to play with toy robots and Legos. Some might say that Near was 12, but in actuality, he was 16.

"Got tired of playing with your trains, Near?" Mello glared at the younger boy with great dislike.

"Not a chance." Near glared right back.

"Let's get going already!" Matt exclaimed. "I wanna go to GameStop."

"Impatient, are we?" Light smiled as the five walked into the mall.

The first stop was Kohl's, a place where L always liked to go clothes shopping. Matt and Mello went their separate ways from Near, L and Light. Mello needed to look for shoes and was dragging the gamer along for company.

"So what type of shoe are you looking for?" Matt asked.

"Like the ones I have now." Mello said, gesturing to his feet.

"Get something different, Mels." Matt suggested.

"Like what?" Mello asked warily.

"How about these?" Matt held up a pair of open-toed high-heel shoes.

"Oh, hell no!" Mello shook his head aggressively, the blonde hair brushing into the cerulean eyes.

After much argument from Matt, Mello found his shoes and the two were off to look for the other three. They soon found Near in the section for kitchen implements and was gazing at a crock pot.

"Near, what are you doing?" Matt asked as he approached the child with Mello.

"Looking at a crock pot." Near said.

"Besides that?" Mello bit into his chocolate bar.

"That's about it." Near said.

"You make no sense, you know that?" Mello rolled the aquamarine eyes to the ceiling.

"More than you ever will." Near smiled at his comeback.

Matt had to wrestle Mello off of the younger boy to prevent any inventory being broken. It took a few seconds for Mello to calm down, but when he did, he still glared at Near with hateful intent, to which the boy responded equally.

"Are we ready yet?"

Light and L approached the group, L holding several different outfits whilst the Yagami held a few pairs of jeans and dress shirts.

"Why are you back here?" Light indicated the section of the store in which they were currently standing.

"We found Near here looking at crock pots." Matt said.

"I don't know why you bother shopping for new clothes, L." Mello said as they headed for the checkout lines. "You wear the same thing everyday!"

"I wear something different when I go on a date with Light-kun." L retorted.

"He does." Light confirmed this story.

After Kohl's, the group went to Wal-Mart, then Best Buy and finally, to Matt's delight, GameStop.

"Don't cause a riot, Matt." Mello said as he got out of the car.

"I won't, Mello." Matt rolled his eyes. "How old do you think I am?"

"You act like you're three and a half sometimes." Mello said.

When they entered the video game store, Matt was gone in a flash, leaving Mello at the entrance to wait for Light, L and Near. Since he was there, Mello figured that he could look for some new games for his DS and maybe for his PS2. He'd wanted to get _Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories_ since it came out, but it probably wasn't sold in America, which was the case.

Wandering over to the PS2 games, he discovered that he recognized about 90 of the games as a game that Matt had played. He found the Sonic games and a few old school _Legend of Zelda_ games. He already had _The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap_, so he didn't need to buy that one, even thought that was for GameBoy Advance. He _did_ need to find a guide for _Kingdom Hearts II_, however.

After making his way over to the game books, he found Light looking over the guide for _Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_.

"Didn't that just come out?" Mello asked, skipping over the guides for _World of Warcraft _and _Grand Theft Auto III_.

"About a month ago." Light said. "L got me the game for my birthday." He decided on getting the book and turned to face the blonde. "Are you looking for anything?"

"The guide to _Kingdom Hearts II_." Mello said with a nod.

"Oh, that's here." Light said, handing the guide to Mello.

"Oh, thanks." Mello nodded while Light joined L in the PC games.

Venturing over to the DS games, Mello found a lot of games that looked interesting. He found _The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass_ and picked that up instantaneously. Scanning the games, the ocean eyes met some unusual titles. _Kirby: Squeak Squad, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Yoshi's Island DS, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days_…the list went on and on. Mello picked up the _Kingdom Hearts _game, not knowing that there would be a new game in the series and eager to play it. He was surprised at how many games were based off of anime. _Naruto, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Chrono Crusade…_then he decided that he should probably find Matt.

The gamer was looking at PSP games and with very great interest. Mello had to call his name several times before the redhead noticed.

"Are you ready to go?" Mello asked, rolling his eyes at his lover's game obsession.

"I guess so." Matt said. "I brought some of your games along in case you wanted to trade them in."

Matt handed Mello the games, most of them for GameBoy Colour or GameBoy Advance. _Metroid Fusion, FIFA Soccer 2004, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Super Mario Deluxe_…

"I guess I can get rid of most of these." Mello said. "But I'm keeping _Metroid Fusion_."

"The only game you'll actually play." Matt smiled.

"Hey, I play _Final Fantasy VII _and _Kingdom Hearts_, don't I?" Mello raised his eyebrows.

Near approached the group with a stack of video games piled in his arms.

"Ready?" the boy asked.

"Where are L and Light?" Mello frowned.

"They paid already." Near said. "They're waiting outside."

It took a while for the three to pay. Near went first, since he had the least amount of things to pay for. Mello went next, but it took a little while to get the discounts for the games he was trading in. Matt took the longest by far. The gamer had a stack of games piled as high as he could carry. Most of the games were for PS2 or for his new PSP. Most of the games he was trading in were for GameBoy Colour or GameBoy Advance.

After about ten minutes, the three left the store to find Light and L kissing on the curb.

"Having fun?" Mello smiled.

The two jumped apart, faces flushed, trying to deny what they were doing.

"It's ok." Matt said. "It's not like Mello and I don't do the same thing."

"But Near's mind will be scarred for life." Mello said sarcastically.

"I'll manage, Mello." Near glared at the blonde.

They eventually went their separate ways, Near going with Light and L. Matt and Mello climbed into the red sports car and headed back to their apartment, where Matt opened one of his games, popped it in the PS2 and started playing.

"Don't play them all at once, Matt." Mello smiled, though he knew this wouldn't happen.

"Don't count on that." Matt grinned in reply.

Mello went to his room, where he proceeded to playing _Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days_. Sure, he played video games, but not as much as Matt.

**i hope everyone enjoyed it! review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
